


Mercykill Commission

by Edge_Daddy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/M, It starts with a dream so sue me, Rough Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_Daddy/pseuds/Edge_Daddy
Summary: A good friend of mine commissioned me late last year to write her a Mercykill fic. It took me longer than I would have liked, thanks to mental health, distractions, general tiredness and whatever else decided to kick my butt.A one-shot fic.





	Mercykill Commission

_"Madre!" The young Latino boy was screaming, in hysterics as he thrashed in the arms of the_ soldier _who was carrying him away from his mother._

_“Gabi!”_

_She too was screaming and crying, fighting the men who had caught them trying to sneak over the border. Desperate to escape the poverty and more so the violence of her husband. The_ boy's _father. All the money Juanita had scrimped and saved, kept a secret from her husband, was to get them over the border to America. The Promised Land. A place of freedom. Unfortunately, the truck with them and many others that had been crammed in the back had been stopped. The boxes hiding them from prying eyes had been ripped away by US soldiers to reveal the Latinos hidden behind them._

 _Guns had been drawn, orders shouted in both English and Spanish for them to get out of the truck and face the sides. A few tried to run, a few tried to plead and fight. One was shot. Gabriel had clung to his mother in terror,_ wide-eyed _and shaking as the woman fell to the ground._

_The soldiers had demanded papers or identification and when his mother failed to produce any, Gabriel was ripped from her arms. Screams of fear filling the air as he was carried effortlessly away from her as he was bundled into a different truck. He himself tossed onto a bus with other children who all huddled at the back of the bus, looking out for their parents out the window, while sometimes looking at the soldiers guarding the only way out._

_Once the adults were loaded onto the truck it began to move, back toward the other side of the border and someone started the bus with the children which drove off in the other direction. Away from the border, further into America._

Gabriel was ripped from his nightmare, his hands pressing to his face as he sat up with a ragged gasping breath, hunching forward. Even now, all these years later it still plagued his memory. All these years and he’d been discouraged from going back, the counsellor provided by the state had told him that by now, his birth mother would have forgotten him.

Although he’d never told the man he hadn’t forgotten her.

He’d spent a few years with a slowly growing number of Latinx children, who after a while, were taken away. Those who remained made up stories, both good and bad, of where they’d gone. No one ever did see those kids again there. Gabriel finally learned where they went. To a new place, a better place he was told. A new family who would take care of him. A father and mother and a sister a little younger than he was.

Fitting in had been hard. So very hard. He was scared and angry, confused and all he wanted was his mother. On top of all of that, life here was so much different and his English was barely existent and they barely knew Spanish. Communication was hard and he spent most of the first year, withdrawn and hidden away in his room. At least he had his own space and it quickly became the only place he felt safe in.

His new family tried so hard, they were patient and kind. They left food for him outside his door at mealtimes and gave him space, offering kind words and comfort food when he couldn’t stop crying. Despite his continued struggles they bought home a puppy, a sweet little black thing that took to the boy instantly and he to it.

This helped him a lot and slowly he allowed his new family into his life. It started with just with help to take care of the pup, taking him for walks or playing outside in the yard. Even if for just a little while. Angela, his new sister, wanted to help but like her parents, it would take time and not without many bumps along the way.

Now days though, they felt like he’d known them forever. Even though he hadn’t and he still had memories of Mexico. Of home. He had grown close to Angela and the two had moved out of home together in their early 20’s. She was going to go to medical school and Gabriel, well, he still hadn’t decided what he was doing with his life. He was working at a cafeteria, he enjoyed cooking thoroughly and he was good at it.

“Gabi?” Angela’s voice, thick with sleep and concern pulled Gabe from his thoughts and her hand on his back helped ground him back in reality. “Papi are you okay?”

“I’m fine _dulcito_ , go back to sleep.”

He swore he could hear her brows furrowing in the darkness of the bedroom. Their bedroom. Their little secret they’d been keeping for a few years now and part of the reason they moved a few states away, so no one knew them and any family visits were made in advance. Sure, they weren’t related by blood but it was still frowned upon.

“You had another nightmare, didn’t you?” She rubbed his back gently, her touch calming. “Maybe you should see-”   
  
“I know I should. I will one day.” When he decided to stop putting it off, which was probably going to be never. He’d had enough of that for a lifetime and his trust of counsellors or therapists was pretty much non-existent.

That was enough for Angela, she wouldn’t push him too hard. Gabriel preferred to do things at his own pace and that was fine. She’d help guide his hand, wanting him to be able to sleep without worries of nightmares and bad memories. He didn’t get nearly enough sleep as it was thanks to insomnia, but it was good he enjoyed coffee and lucky that it still (somehow) worked to keep him awake. The blond laid herself back down on the bed, reaching out to pull Gabriel to her chest. Of course, he didn’t resist and laid himself down on her chest, nestled between her breasts. Her hand wrapped around him and her fingers gently carded through his hair, a surefire way to relax him.

She fell asleep first, which he expected. Her hand was still toying with his hair slowly for a little while longer before it fell still. Gabe laid there, trying to will himself back to sleep, only giving up when the sun began to rise. Thankfully he had the day off and if his memory served him right, Angela did as well. Carefully he pulled away from her comforting hold and slid out of bed, pulling his robe on as he quietly left the bedroom. Angela wouldn’t be asleep much longer, so he’d take a shower and at least cook them some breakfast.

As the bacon sizzled in the pan he almost missed the soft sound of footsteps behind him, if the familiar soft chime of the little bell didn’t give Angela away. Her hands skimmed around his waist, her body pressing up against his back and her lips pressed to his ear. “Did you get any more sleep?”

“Mm no.” He shook his head, leaning back against her slightly, the feel of her breasts against his back was always a lovely thing first thing in the morning. “I’ll survive. I always do.”

“Mmm, maybe I should take you back to bed daddy, let you wear yourself out.” Her voice was soft and sultry and it sent a shiver along his spine. “But you’re cooking breakfast and it smells so yummy.”

“It’s only the bacon, it could wait.” He wriggled and turned around, his gaze drifting over the outfit she’d dressed herself in. Breakfast hadn’t been on her mind when she came out here, clearly.

Dressed in her favourite black outfit, a little crotchless satin thong with a bow above her ass and a sheer black hip-length gown. Atop her head, a little headband with bunny ears. His hands settled on her waist, one slipping around and finding what he expected, the fluffy matching bunny tail. Around her throat was a silken collar, a little silver bell attached to the front. That hand slid back around and rested on her waist again, one brow arching as a smirk spread his lips. “Well, the bacon can wait.” He was hungry for something else now. “Go wait for me, get daddy anything else you want to use.” He’d at least save the bacon before joining her, it wasn’t like they were rich enough to waste food.

“Yes, daddy.” She pressed her mouth to his, making sure to push up against his body with her chest before she pulled away and headed back to the bedroom, swaying her hips.

He couldn’t put the bacon away fast enough, coffee could wait too. Especially if he did manage to get some more sleep afterwards. Making sure the stove was off before he left the kitchen, Gabriel went back to the bedroom, looking in to find Angela on the bed waiting for him. She was sitting back against the pillow, rocking slightly, her legs parted and her hand teasing herself. Her eyes, for now, were closed, but the little smirk that tugged her lips upward at the corner meant she was aware of his presence. Not that he’d been trying to be quiet.

His gaze moved along her form, Gods she was beautiful, it lingered a moment before he realised she had only changed. Apparently, she didn’t want any toys tonight, other than the tail. Not that he’d dream of complaining.

Gabe shed his robe as he closed the space between the bed, his love and himself. He didn’t bother saying anything even as he crawled onto the foot of the bed and upward, watching Angela’s face as it twitched in pleasure and those blue eyes he’d stared at for countless hours opened, meeting his own with a sultry half-lidded gaze. His cock twitched as she let out a breathy moan, her hips rolling down onto the toy in her ass. His hands slid up along her legs, his lips leaving a trail of kisses and nips along the milky skin.

As his mouth reached her thigh, Angie’s hand moved out of the way and she shuffled a little for comfort. Gabriel’s strong hands parted her thighs a little more as he head dipped forward, his mouth pressing to her wet slit. Angela sighed contently, a hand dropping to Gabe’s head to card her fingers through his hair as his tongue lapped at her folds, tasting that familiar taste on his taste-buds. The little bell that hung from the collar chimed gently as the blonde writhed against her lover’s mouth, a soft moan filling the air as he moved to toy with her clit with his lips, sliding his tongue over the sensitive area.

Angela’s body jerked slightly, shivering and gripping Gabriel’s hair firmly and the man moaned lowly at the sensation. “D-daddy,” she breathed out with a groan, her breath hitching as two thick fingers slipped inside her pussy, “please fuck me.” Apparently, she was impatient tonight.

His head rose from between her thighs with a chuckle, his fingers pressing inside, curling against her walls slowly. “Soon, baby.” He purred, wanting to just make her writhe like this for a little longer.

“B-but daddy,” she whined, her hips bearing down on his fingers, her tone bratty, “I don’t want to wait.”

He raised a brow at her, knowing her game and happily playing along with it. “Do I need to punish you?” He didn’t stop fingering her, but slowed his pace down to teasing rather than arousing.

“No? I’d rather you just fuck me.”

“Angie…” his tone was a warning one, almost a growl, “you will behave or I will punish you.” He watched her face flush in reaction and he could feel that extra wetness from that threat alone.

“But Papi… I don’t want your fingers. I want your cock. Right now.” Her sweet bratty tone was demanding now, a pout on her lips.

Now he did growl, all in the spirit of their game and he moved, his free hand wrapping quickly around her throat. “You don’t tell me what to do. Do you?”

She gasped a moan as she got one part of what she wanted. “I wasn’t telling you what to do, Papi.” She protested, pouting still. “I just want you inside me. Please.”

Angie was so wet right now and Gabriel yanked his slicked fingers from her with a scowl. “Right, that’s it. On your hands and knees. Now. No backtalk.”

Angela was visibly struggling to hide the smile on her face, which Gabriel found rather adorable and he moved back so she could shift. She did so and she knew he was watching her, so she made a little show of wriggling her ass as she moved onto her hands and knees as she was told. A firm hand cracked over her ass and she jolted, crying out a moan, the action was repeated a few more times and soon her ass was red and warm.

“Do I need to keep going?”

“N-no, daddy.” She jumped slightly as his hand smoothed over the sore spot, still a little bratty though. “Can you fuck me now?”

“Fine. You want it?” He snarled at her, smacking that sore spot once more as he moved behind her.

He knew she loved it rough and he was the same, she knew she could call red or orange if she needed. She never had though. A few times he’d been worried he’d gone too far but she’d called green and he’d kept going. One hand gripped her hip and the other pushed himself inside her wet, waiting hole and he wasted no time in burying himself to the hilt straight away. Angela let out a gasp as her breath caught and she moaned quietly as she finally got what she wanted. Gabe thrust hard and fast, their bodies slapping together and his hand reached down to grip some of that long blonde hair, pushing down between her shoulder blades on the way.

She lowered her shoulders to the bed, her head arching back as Gabe pulled her hair back, using it as leverage. Angela let out a louder moan at that, bracing herself the best she could as Gabe thrust hard into her. Her eyes closed, her body rocking with the force and pressing back against his thrusts to try and get as much of him inside her as possible.

Gabe pulled a little harder, making Angie’s back arch just a little more into that perfect angle for both of them. Gabe’s other hand gripped her hip tightly, his hips slapping hard against her ass. The blonde moaned out loudly with each thrust, her mouth open as she panted heavily, bucking back roughly against him.

“Papi, yes!” Angela’s hands gripped the sheets tightly, her muscles clenching around Gabriel firmly and she loved the way his breath hitched and he moaned at that extra tightness.

The hand on her hip moved and swatted across her ass cheek as he bucked forward and she jerked back, said hand returning to grip her hip tightly once again. The headband was slipping back with the angle Angie’s head was at and he reached forward to slip it off and toss it aside, smacking her ass again for good measure. “No more backchat to me, understand?”

“N-no more daddy, I’m sorry daddy.” She moaned out in response, even though he knew she’d do it again and again.

“Next time,” he growled out between heavy breaths, “I’ll put you over my knee.”

“Yes, daddy. I understand.”

“That’s my good girl.” He purred out, his hand moving from her hip to slip down over the tight golden curls of her groin, finger slowly toying with her clit.

Angela’s body shivered and she moaned needily, shakily, trying to rock onto his finger and back onto his dick at the same time. She was thankful when he stopped teasing after a few moments and stroked it firmly, quickly as his own movements became a little jittery alongside his breath.

“Cum for daddy, baby. Let me hear you sing.” He purred, still gripping her hair in his other hand. “Come on my dick for me.”

Angie was panting by now, her hips and legs shaking as the extra sensation from his finger sent her over the edge and she came with a loud cry of pleasure. Her body tensed around the Latino’s cock and it only took him a few more thrusts before he buried himself deep inside her with a shaky groan of his own, his hand releasing her hair in the process. His head dipped to rest atop her lower back, the both of them panting and sweaty.

“Stay inside me?” The blonde asked once she caught her breath, her body tingling pleasantly. “Please?”

Gabe nodded. “Of course. C’mon, let’s lay down.”

Together they shifted to lay down, all sticky and messy, Gabriel the big spoon around his lover. One hand slid around her midsection and laced their fingers together as he gently kissed the back of her shoulder. “You are a naughty girl.” He chuckled lowly. “Want me to take the plug out? Or are you okay for now?”

“Mmm I know, but you love me for it.” She replied cheekily, rocking back ever so slightly. “It’s okay for now.”

“I do.” He replied, nipping her shoulder lightly, feeling her jump a little.

“Mmm no, don’t do that.” Her voice was soft, she was already drifting off into a nap.

He’d let her sleep and if he was lucky, he’d get a nap in himself. It wasn’t long before Angela’s body relaxed more in his embrace and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Gabriel laid there quietly, just content to lay there, falling asleep himself without even realising.


End file.
